Harry Snape and the Wait Snape?
by FirstLady8892
Summary: a accident in potions, leaves Harry in a world where Snape is his father? not only that but Draco is his best friend? and he isnt the Chosen One. Now Harry must try to find a way back, and when he does, will he want to go back to his life?
1. A Bad Day that Just Gets Worse

A bad day that only gets worse

**A bad day that only gets worse.**

Harry had a long day so far dealing with Snape in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Malfoy through out the day. As he left Defense he was glad that Snape wasn't teaching Potions in his next class.

Harry made his way down to Potions with Hermione and Ron. They walked into the Potions dudgeon and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Harry opened his bag, pulled out his textbook and randomly opened it, to pretending reading it.

But before he could even look at the page, "Potter!" Harry jumped and fell causing the Slytherins to laugh, Snape had arrived…Wait Snape? Slughorn was their Potions teacher.

Harry saw Hermione raise her hand out of the corner of his eye. "Yes Granger?" Snape growled.

"Where's Professor Slughorn sir?" she asked almost timidly, which was probley a smart idea because Defense had been totally horrible beyond reason. Harry thought it was on the list of worst days in Defense even beating the first class with Umbridge.

By the time half the class was over Gryffindor had lost 50 points putting them in second behind Slytherin, and by the time the class was over itself they were in third. Harry inwardly groaned by the time this class would be over they would be last, if this class was anything like the last.

"Slughorn finds himself unable to teach you today, not that it matters; Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor due to the fact that you must know everything. POTTER!" Harry reluctantly looked up at the professor; Snape's face was in a scowl. "Go sit next to Mr. Malfoy. Weasley next to Longbottom in front. NOW!"

Instantly everyone that needed to move quickly grabbed their stuff, Harry threw a pleading look at Hermione who gave him a look of pity. Harry slumped into the chair next to Malfoy.

"Today, you will be given the chance to make The Draught of the Living Dead. Here are you instructions, work in pairs with the person next to you," causing groans from Harry and Ron. "You may begin."

Harry and Malfoy worked on the potions with the least amount talking as possible, half an hour later; while Harry was adding Bloomshag Skin, Snape walked over to their cauldron.

"Potter, what is this?" Snape asked Harry indicting the potion that was a light grey color.

"The Draught of Living Dead, sir." Harry said while trying to keep his anger in check.

"10 points from Gryffindor Potter!" Snape sneered.

Before Harry could even think of retaliating, there was an explosion. And all Harry could see was pink. This was due to the fact that Neville and Ron's cauldron exploded. Their pink potion which should be a grey tint had covered Neville, Ron, Harry, Draco and Snape from head to toe. Harry tried blinking through the potion, he heard screaming, and Snape cursing Neville, but then Snape stopped in midsentence, and there was a thud.

Harry could barley make out Hermione freaking out and Pansy screaming, then it went black, and Harry faded into the darkness.

Harry opened his eyes he was in the potions class, and nothing seemed out of place. The last thing he remembered was in class next to Malfoy. But he swore he'd remembered Neville's cauldron exploding. But then Harry realized that they hadn't even had caldrons out yet on their work stations.

Next to him was Malfoy reading his Potions textbook, and in front of him was Neville and Ron whispering to each other. The class wasn't out of place, not at all.

Harry glanced at Malfoy, before turning to look for Hermione; but he saw a flash of red by Malfoy. And looked again, Malfoy's robes were red! But Malfoy was a Slytherin, Harry checked his robes, Ron's and Neville's they were all red. But why the hell were Malfoy's?

Harry got out of his seat very quickly and started backing away from the Gryffindor Malfoy. He then bumped into someone, and everyone in the room gasped.

"Snape, what are you doing?" Harry heard from behind him, so he slowly turned around to see the person behind him.

The man behind him was a very familiar face; he had tousled black hair, round rimmed glasses around his hazel eyes.

Harry started to back away, sputtering "Dad?"

The man in front of him just stood there in all black and sneered at Harry. "That's 10 points from Gryffindor, Snape!"

Harry stopped, _"did he just call me Snape?"_

"Harry, Mate come sit down." Harry heard a very familiar voice call, but when he looked he noticed it was not Ron calling him, Not Hermione; whom seemed absent from the room, not Neville or any other Gryffindor, but Malfoy.

With that Harry fainted.


	2. More Suprises or more Shocks?

When Harry reopened his eyes he was in the Hospital Wing, in what he, Ron and Hermione liked to call as 'His Bed

**More Surprises…or more Shocks?**

When Harry reopened his eyes he was in the Hospital Wing, in what he, Ron and Hermione liked to call as 'His Bed.' He slightly groaned, he was still like he had been laying there for days on end, as he blinked against the bright light.

He heard movement at the side of his bed, "Ron? Mione? Ginny?" he asked. But when looked it was none of them it was Malfoy.

Draco stood there giving Harry an odd look, Harry scowled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry inquired rudely, causing Draco's eyes to widen.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Why would you care, so I can come back to class so you can hex me again?"

"Why would I want to hex you? You're my best mate."

"Harry's eyes widened, as the memories came rushing back. Before he could ask or say anything, Madam Prompfry came out of her office.

"Oh, good you're awake Mr. Snape, you may leave."

Before Draco or Madam Prompfry could say anything, Harry leapt out of the bed and fled the room.

Harry ran out of the Hospital Wing and to the nearest boy's loo. Once inside he found a mirror and peered inside. Which he almost fainted at the sight of what he saw.

Harry looked at the Harry in the mirror, but he didn't recognize himself. The boy in the mirror had long black hair which fell in his face, green eyes, pale skin. Harry studied his reflection, it looked different without the glasses, and he also noticed his jaw was stronger and more noticeable. His frame was thinner and taller, but he could see muscles bulging under his uniform.

He then swept his face out of his face, and noticed something for the first time, causing him to slip and fall on the floor. As he pulled himself up and relooked in the mirror he noticed it wasn't his imagination. He took one long pale pointed finger and traced it over his un-marked, un-scarred forehead. He didn't have his scar, but that meant he wasn't the Chosen One.

Seconds later Harry's mind fell on his friends, what about them? Harry fled the loo, and ran towards the Gryffindor Tower, on the way he passed the library.

Just as he came up to the Library's doors, he ran into someone, because he wasn't paying attention.

"Merlin, Snape watch where you're going. Some people have better places to be than on the floor," came a familiar voice.

Harry's green eyes followed the small petite hands that were collecting the books up over the Hogwarts uniform, over the grey jumper, pausing at the house crest, then the brown curls to the familiar face of Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?"

"Since when have we been on a first name basis Snape?"

Harry helped her off the floor, and handed her the rest of her books, as usual Hermione had at least ten books in her hand. Harry gawked at Hermione, she was different, she seemed more in-tap with her female side than usual. She also had a slight air to herself, which said she was important, something Draco Malfoy usually carries.

As Harry noticed these differences, Hermione just stared at him wondering 'what the Merlin he was doing'.

"Take a picture Snape, it lasts longer." Came a sneer, Harry whipped around expecting to find Malfoy and his crooines. But instead was surprised once again.

Standing with a huge smirk on his face was Blaise Zabini. Blaise hadn't changed much, behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle. They were acting as if Blaise was the Slytherin Prince not Malfoy.

"Blaisie, there you are." Came a sickening voice, Harry looked for Pansy Parkinson but could not find her. From behind Crabbe and Goyle, came one person Harry would never expect. Harry watched as a red head with her hair all done in perfect curls, too much makeup. And inch long nails in green came walking out, with swaying her hips. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Ginny?" he sputtered at the sight of the youngest Weasley. She had already changed out of her Hogwarts uniform, and was wearing tight hip hugger jean capris, with a skimpy tank top that showed off her bellybutton, which was pierced. She was wearing black flip flops, and Harry noticed a tattoo that went around her ankle…of a snake.

"That's it Snape, you can stare all you want at the Ravenclaw's Princess Mudblood. But you are NOT allowed to stare at my girlfriend."

Harry and Zabini both whipped out their wands, he also noticed that Hermione did out of the corner of his eye. But then Ginny whipped out her wand also.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted both Ginny and Zabini, causing both of Harry and Hermione's wands to fly from their hands.

Now he was gonna get it, Harry thought as Ginny and Zabini advanced on them. Harry and Hermione backed away but only bumped into Crabbe and Goyle, who somehow ended up behind them.

Harry watched as Zabini raised his wand, "Now what curse should I use? Body-Bind…Bat-Boogy… Densaugeo…Jelly-Legs…Langlock…Tarantellegra…maybe Duro…or Cruciatus. Hmm I don't know, what do you think dear?"

"I favor the Cruciatus." Ginny replied with an evil grin on her face.

"I think your right, on three."

Blaise and Ginny kept advancing on Hermione and Harry's who eyes widened.


	3. The Confused Lion

As Blaise and Ginny advanced on them, Harry tried to think of a way to get away, but he kept drawing up a blank. Harry was wishing for anything to save him, he would even take Snape saving him. He could tell Hermione was wishing she was anywhere but here.

"One…"

"Two…"

Harry braced himself for the pain, which he knew was coming.

"Three. Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry looked for his savior, to find Draco standing there with his wand outstretched in from of him. Harry gave a grateful look to Draco, as Ginny, Blaise and his cronies ran for it, knowing that Draco mad was never a pretty sight.

Harry and Hermione picked up their wands, after Hermione thanked Draco for saving her; she left in the direction of The Ravenclaw Dormorties.

Harry and Draco left with The Great Hall as their destination, talking quite awkwardly along the way.

When they entered The Great Hall, they quickly took seats at The Gryffindor table, not much longer Dean and Seamus sat down across them. The 3 boys laughed just like if Draco actually belonged in the group. Harry was confused out of his mind, but didn't know what to do about it exactly. Harry zoned out of the conversation when he saw a certain redhead enter the hall.

When Ron entered The Great Hall, he was walking next to Neville, and they sat at the end of the table, by themselves. They were awfully quiet, as they whispered back and forth to each other.

After seeing Ron with Neville, Harry looked for Hermione. She was sitting in the middle of the Ravenclaw table surrounded by her whole year; she was the center of attention, even though her nose was stuck in a book.

After that the green eyes swept from the Ravenclaw table to the Slytherin table to find a certain redhead with her arm wrapped around Blaise, and her laugh echoing through the hall.

Harry sat there wondering what other changes had happened that he couldn't tell from looking. The confused Gryffindor wasn't happy that someone else had the burden of being The Chosen One. But this world or whatever he was stuck in seemed to be fairly happy.

He had so many questions, but couldn't think of a way to ask them without arousing suspicions.

"Harry?" he looked up to see Draco looking at him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry stated and went back to his food.

That evening in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry made a list of questions he had about this new world.

Where am I?

How did I get here?

How do I get back?

How did Severs Snape become my father?

What happened to James Potter?

How did Neville become The Chosen One?

How is Draco Malfoy a Gryffindor?

How the Bloody Hell did Ginny become a Slytherin?

Why is Hermione a Ravenclaw?

If I'm not The Chosen One does that mean that, my parents are alive?

What about Pettigrew, Sirius and Remus?

Harry went to bed that night quite easily, and quite happy. No nightmares nothing.

The next morning Draco and Harry went to breakfast. After breakfast they had a break hour, so they decided to go for a walk. They ended up sitting next to the willow on the bank of The Black Lake, enjoying the sunshine.

For a while they sat there quietly not saying anything. Harry tried to think of a way to ask some of his questions, but kept drawing blanks. After about ten minutes, Harry sighed, Draco turned his attention to Harry.

"Harry, we have been best friends since we were born. You are practically my brother; I know when something is up. But you keep saying your fine, even though I know you're not. So what is on your mind mate?"

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's little speech. "I guess I'm fine Draco. I just feel weird since potions yesterday."

"Harry!" The voice caused both boys to look up! Draco almost instantly groaned, while Harry looked confused, he didn't know this person.

Walking towards the boys was a pretty blonde, with blue eyes. She was in her Ravenclaw uniform, as she carried her bag that seemed to be stuffed.

The girl in question gave Harry a huge hug, and then stuck her tongue out at Draco.

"Um…who are you?" Harry asked.

The pretty blue eyes instantly watered, and she ran off.

"Rory…come back, he doesn't mean it. Rory!" He called out to the mysterious blonde's retreating form, and then he turned back to Harry. "Thanks, a lot mate. Now we're going to get howlers from my mum."

Harry gave him a confused look, but before Draco could ask him anything. Harry's name was called again, this time from a voice that sounded like wind chimes. Harry's green eyes looked up then noticed for the first time, a beautiful redhead women headed in his direction. Even from where he was, he could see her green eyes full of love.

"Mum…" Harry whispered as he got up to meet her for a hug. Harry hugged his mother for the first time he could ever remember, causing him to nearly cry. He held her for what

seemed like forever to Draco, but only seconds for Harry.

"Hi Draco, dear. Where is your sister?"

"Hi Aunt Lily, you actually just missed her."

"Arry! Arry!" Harry looked down to see a three year old little girl. She was dressed in bright pink robes, and was clutching a stuffed lion. She had black hair that was in pig tails on each side of her head; her eyes were black but reminded Harry of licorice. Her pale skin, had light freckling across her nose and cheeks.

As the three year old reached Harry she hugged his legs. Harry smiled at her even though he had no clue who was she was. As Harry looked down over at this little girl, a shadow loomed over him, causing him to look up.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight before him, the man above him was smiling and it was scarier than his frown or scowl.

For the man that hovered over Harry was none other than Severus Snape.


End file.
